potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
MediaWiki talk:Common.css
Changing? Is it possible to get permissions on this page (or some other .css page)? In trying to make the templates actually good I find myself needing access to a stylesheet. If there is another way to do this, let me know. I'm not familiar with how all this works so I'm just poking and guessing for some of this stuff. ---Drakenya 18:04, 30 July 2007 (CEST) : I've had a go at this before, not that I remember much of it. But you can just put css code on this page and it'll overwrite the common.css stylesheet. So there's no need to change the actuall css file. For a more detailed explenation you'll have to read the MediaWiki help/info pages about css. --Mopster 22:44, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :: But the page is locked (I only get the 'View Source' option). Or do I do it somewhere else? ---Drakenya 22:56, 30 July 2007 (CEST) ::: All pages in the MediaWiki: namespace are automatically protected - only an administrator can change them. If you've got a more detailed request, post it here (or try it out in you userspace first, edit your to make sure it works) and one of the administrators (myself, for example) will add it. Zuerst 00:16, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::: Thanks, that's the info I was looking for (a sandbox .css to play with). I'm working on making the templates a bit more robust and in the process making them a bit softer to look at. I'll post here once I get something decent. ---Drakenya 00:38, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::: You guys are gonna start hating me soon. Are the two vars set to allow user css overrides? I'm not seeing anything like a new .css file in a view source. ---Drakenya 01:01, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::::I have no idea what you just said, so I'll just do a general explaination of how css files work on the wiki, hopefully answering your question in the process. Hopefully. :::::Anyway, css on the wiki can be set by either one of two sources: common.css and monobook.css. Monobook.css will only change your personal view - there is no way of altering the css styles that other users see except by adding it to common.css. Common.css additions will affect all users on the wiki, so it's often used to make, for example (and what I'll probably be adding to it soon) the ability to make an infobox appear in different colors depending on the template call (society infobox, yay). :::::After making any changes, remember to clear your browser's cache (ctrl+shift+f5 should work on most browsers). :::::If I missed the mark on what you were looking for, please let me know. Zuerst 09:16, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::I believe you need to enable them via $wgAllowUserCss = true; ::::::Well, at least I had to for it to work at home. ---Drakenya 15:12, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::: I'll add it tonight --Mopster 16:07, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::: Added --Mopster 20:10, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::: Thanks, that did it! Not to put it to use .... ---Drakenya 20:40, 31 July 2007 (CEST)